I'm Fine
by Kimoto Yuuhi
Summary: "Tak apa kalau ia tak pernah melihatku, yang penting aku akan selalu di sini menunggunya. Walau aku tahu sendiri dia pasti takkan pernah mempedulikanku. biarkanlah semua pertemuan ini hanya menghasilkan sebuah keheningan, dan juga kebisuan pada saat aku menatap wajahnya."/AU./OOC(?)/typo(s)/RnR?/CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!.
1. Dia

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NARUTO PUNYANYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **Title:**_ _ **I'm Fine.**_

 _ **Author: Kimoto**_ _ **Yuuhi.**_

 _ **Rated**_ _ **: T.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC,AU,**_ _ **Typo(s)**_ _ **,**_ _ **EYD kacau, Alur kecepetan, dan gejala lainnya.**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _ **Romance, Friendship.**_

 _ **Pair: NaruHina.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chapter 1: "Dia"

Suasana kota Tokyo pagi hari ini ramai sekali, terlihat lautan manusia yang memenuhi jalan, kicauan burung-burung yang terbang di sekitar mereka seakan menghiasi dan melengkapi ibukota negeri Sakura ini, lalu lalang mereka yang entah kemana pun tak ada habisnya merayapi jalan raya sana, entah mengapa saking ramainya mereka kelihatan seperti semut.

Pagi yang benar-benar indah, walaupun sang surya masih malu-malu menampakkan dirinya, ternyata tidak menyurutkan semangat bekerja warga Tokyo, terlihat dari warga yang sedang sibuk menelpon dari _smartphone_ yang dijepit di leher untuk sekedar menempelkan telepon itu ke telinga mereka, mungkin saking sibuknya, karena tangan mereka pun sibuk mengenggam tas hitam yang entah isinya apa.

Ternyata keramaian pagi bukan hanya terjadi di jalan saja, Kita juga bisa menikmati lalu lalang manusia di Stasiun Tokyo. Stasiun yang terletak di distrik Marunouchi ini merupakan titik awal dan titik akhir bagi _Shinkansen_ yang beroperasi di negeri Sakura, tak heran kalau stasiun ini adalah stasiun tersibuk kedua di Tokyo. Maka dari itu banyak sekali orang yang ingin berangkat kerja, sekolah, sampai tak sedikit terlihat warga yang sekedar jalan-jalan menikmati suasana kota, semua kegiatan warga tumpah ruah di stasiun ini.

Termasuk gadis berhelai indigo yang sekarang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok bata merah ruang bawah tanah itu. Sambil memejamkan matanya ia melipat tangan putihnya di depan dadanya, tenang sekali, walaupun pagi ini stasiun sedang ramai, ia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan itu. Helaian rambut panjang sepunggungnya terus tertiup seakan menikmati lalu lalang _Shinkansen_ di depannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sana. Ia sering sekali berkunjung ke sana, saking seringnya ia hapal betul semua orang yang ada di stasiun itu, perempuan berambut hitam yang sedang tidur di kursi tunggu itu adalah pekerja kantoran, ia selalu berangkat jam lima pagi walaupun ia tahu betul kantornya buka jam 7. Entahlah, mungkin karena saking tak mau ketinggalan kereta, ia pun terus bermonolog dalam hati sambil memandang malas perempuan itu. Dan laki-laki yang sibuk menelpon di sampingnya berdiri ini adalah seorang guru, selalu pulang tengah malam. Menurutnya setiap harinya ia melihat orang yang sama, walaupun sebenarnya selalu ada sedikit orang baru yang ikut nimbrung meramaikan suasana stasiun.

Kurang kerjaan? Ya, tak peduli apa yang orang katakan. Ia akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar berdiri di sana, melihat sibuknya Stasiun Tokyo setiap hari dari lamunannya, termasuk untuk melihat seseorang yang setiap hari hatinya terus meneriaki namanya.

Lucu sekali. Bahkan gadis yang memakai dress panjang selutut motif bunga dengan lengan panjang ini tak tahu namanya, ia lebih suka menyembutnya pria tampan, biasanya pria ini berangkat pagi sekali untuk berkerja. rambutnya yang pirang dengan kulit _tan_ dan tiga garis di pipi itulah yang membuatnya rajin sekali pagi-pagi sudah _standby_ di tempat yang sama. Pria yang selalu memakai jas putih itu entah kenapa sangat menarik hatinya, ia memang ingin sekali lebih tahu tentangnya, tentang kehidupannya sampai pekerjaannya.

Apa daya memang. Kebisuan ini hanya membuat hatinya semakin sakit, walau bertemu setiap hari, ia hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dari sana, melihat kehadirannya yang diyakininya dapat menghapus rasa kesendiriannya tanpa berniat untuk sekedar menyapanya apalagi berkenalan, ia selalu merutuki dirinya yang pemalu ini. Menurutnya ia memang tak pantas untuk berbicara dengan pria sempurna itu.

Satu pertanyaan yang selalu terbesit dalam hatinya, apa dia melihatnya? Apa dia menyadari keberadaanya yang selalu memerhatikannya? Tunggu, tapi itu dua pertanyaan. Bodoh sekali.

Ia pun mendesah pelan dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, perlahan manik lavendernya mengedar pandangan ke segala arah, seketika raut wajah yang manis itu berubah murung, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu pun menundukkan wajahnya saat sosok yang ia cari tumben sekali tidak ada, biasanya ia sudah di sini berdiri sambil menunggu ada _shinkansen_ lewat, tapi sekarang yang ia dapati hanyalah kerumunan orang-orang yang ia tidak cari.

"Apa dia terlambat?"

Gumam sang gadis bermanik lavender ini pelan, ia menghela napas sebentar. kalau saja ia bisa menghilangkan sifatnya ini, bisa saja mungkin pria tampan itu akan mengenalinya. Dan bisa saja pria itu akan melihatnya dan mengerti perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini. Tapi semua itu akan sia-sia, melihat keadaanya saat ini. Sudah ia tetapkan dalam hati, bahwa dengan melihat wajahnya ia sudah senang dan bagaimanapun keadaanya, yang penting ia bahagia sekaligus memperlihatkan senyumannya dan bisa hadir berdiri di sana.

"Hinata~!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang amat sangat ia kenali, menemaninya dalam kesepian hidupnya, memanggilnya kencang. tanpa peduli ada tatapan banyak orang yang malah ikut menengok dengan heran kepadanya. Sumber suara itu pun lambat laun semakin dekat. Merasa terpanggil, sang gadis indigo mendongakkan kepalanya, manik lavendernya melebar kala ia menangkap pandangan orang yang tadi memanggilnya itu.

"Sa-sakura-chan?"

Wajah gadis bernama Hinata itu pun berubah riang kembali, ditatapnya sang teman berambut _pink_ sebahu bermanik _emerald_ dengan masih berseragam pasien rumah sakit berwarna biru itu. Sang teman pun menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya dan langsung ikut berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, lalu memandang balik tatapan orang-orang di sekitar sana, seakan mengacuhkan mereka. Sedangkan Hinata tak henti-hentinya menatap gadis di sebelahnya ini dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Eh, _ohayou_ Hinata!"

Sadar terus diperhatikan, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman di sebelahnya. Bermaksud menyadarkan sang pemilik mata lavender yang sedari tadi terus menyusuri pandangan ke tubuhnya.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau kabur dari rumah sakit lagi?" tanya gadis bernama Hinata kepada sahabat sejatinya itu, tanpa menjawab sambutan pagi yang hangat darinya.

"Apa? Kabur? Aku tak setuju kalau aku dibilang kabur." Tanya gadis bermarga Uchiha itu sambil menggeleng, ia sepertinya merasa agak tak suka atas ucapan sang teman tanpa membalas sambutan darinya itu.

Seketika hening sebentar, sepertinya Hinata agak takut melontarkan pertanyaan atas ucapan sebelumnya itu, Hinata pun mengerutkan dahinya, tak tahu maksud jawaban dari sahabatnya ini. Merasa tak terpuaskan dengan jawaban itu, Hinata pun menanyakan maksud dari jawaban ambigu yang barusan terlontar itu.

"Maksudmu apa? Kau tidak boleh kabur lagi Sakura-chan. Ingat kau masih sakit," tanyanya lirih sambil memasang wajah khawatir, lengan putih mulusnya mengenggam erat pundak milik sang gadis bermanik _emerald_ dengan menggoyangkan genggamannya, sehingga tubuh rampingnya agak sedikit tergoyang akibat ulahnya.

"Aku tidak kabur kok Hinata. kebetulan dokternya telat datang, dan aku diperbolehkan jalan-jalan untuk sekedar _refreshing_ "

Hinata pun akhirnya bisa mendesah lega. pasalnya temannya ini memang suka bikin jantungan, sering sekali ia kabur dari rumah sakit dan suka pergi entah kemana, hanya dengan alasan bosan. bahkan pertemuan kedua sahabat ini pun terjadi karena gadis berumur 19 tahun ini yang mencoba kabur ke Stasiun Tokyo, Sakura pun mulai saat itu sangat nyaman berada di dekat Hinata, daripada bertemu dengan perawat rumah sakit yang sok tahu sekali tentang kehidupannya.

"Oh, lalu kau ke sini sendirian?" Hinata pun memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menunduk, ternyata ia belum menghilangkan wajah murungnya, walaupun di dekatnya kini sudah ada teman sebayanya yang sangat ia sayangi, tetap saja sampai sekarang ia masih mengharapkan kehadiran pria tampannya itu.

"Tidak. Aku bersama kakak, sekarang ia sedang membelikanku eskrim di luar. Aku sempatkan saja mampir di sini." Sakura pun tersenyum manis sampai menyipitkan matanya.

Sementara Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman pahit yang singkat, lalu ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tengok kanan-kiri, sosok yang ia harapkan tak kunjung datang. sepertinya kemarin adalah hari terakhirnya melihat dia, walaupun tak sepatah kata terucap dari bibir manisnya sebagai akhir dari perpisahan yang pahit, ia pun terus merenung dalam hatinya tanpa memperdulikan teman di sebelahnya ini yang sedari tadi ia kucilkan.

 _Mood_ nya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Sedari tadi ia hanya memilin jari telunjuknya, ia pernah bersumpah jika pria tampannya itu tak pernah mampir lagi di stasiun ini, ia akan meninggalkan kebiasaan anehnya ini. Lagipula walau terus bertemu dengannya hanya bisa menyayat hatinya saja dan terus menerus menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar melihatnya. 'Untuk apa aku peduli padanya, pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya hanya untuk mencari tahu bahwa dia itu orang asing'

 _PLAKK_

"Eh..!"

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengejutkannya. Sebuah tangan putih menyambar pundaknya, membuat sang gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Terlihat Sakura di sebelahnya itu yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa melamun sih Hinata! Aku'kan jadi dicuekin," ucapnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya, dan membuang wajahnya ke segala arah untuk menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu. Sementara Hinata terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

" _Gomen_ Sakura- _chan,_ sepertinya hari ini aku sedang tidak bersemangat."

Hinata pun menundukkan wajahnya lemas, Sakura yang bingung akan perilaku aneh temannya ini hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sebagai temannya tentu Sakura khawatir sekali pada sikap temannya yang biasanya ceria sekarang berubah murung seperti itu. Hinata memang pendiam dan tidak mampu banyak bicara, tapi ia yakin temannya ini tidak biasanya seperti ini, Sakura pun tak menyerah. Sesaat ia mengedarkan pandangannya seakan berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada temannya ini.

Dan,,

Sesaat sesuatu hal tersangkut di pikiran Sakura.

"Hm, aku tahu! Pria itu lagi kan?" Sakura pun menyeringai jahil sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya di dekat Hinata dan sedikit menyenggol sikut temannya itu yang membuatnya sedikit kaget sekaligus salah tingkah.

"Eh, apa?"

Seketika Sakura pun terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah temannya yang tiba-tiba memerah tersebut, walaupun berusaha Hinata sembunyikan, tapi tetap saja kelihatan gelagatnya oleh Sakura. Sakura tahu betul perilaku sahabatnya ini jika wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba seperti itu, artinya itu benar.

Hinata masih belum berhenti menundukkan wajahnya, walaupun sudah terlihat oleh Sakura kalau pipinya sudah tak memerah lagi. Sakura terdiam sejenak, mungkin memang Hinata sedang sedih, Mungkin saja karena pria itu! Daripada membuatnya semakin sedih, lebih baik ia hibur Hinata sedikit. Walau ia tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya kesal, yah daripada ia terdiam terus dari tadi.

"Apa hebatnya sih pria itu, Hinata?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, pandangannya benar-benar terpusat pada bola mata zamrud di depannya ini. Ia merasa tidak percaya kalau temannya itu akan berbicara seperti itu, walau ia tahu pertanyaan Sakura barusan hanya dengan maksud untuk meledeknya. Tapi perkataan itu membuat dirinya jadi agak tersinggung.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura- _chan_?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sakura hanya terkekeh memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya mempertanyakan ucapan sang teman.

"Walaupun aku tak pernah melihatnya, tapi sepertinya dia itu orang yang spesial yah?" Sakura pun bertanya lagi. Walau ia sudah kenal dekat dengan Hinata, ia tak pernah tahu tentang sosok pria yang sering dibicarakannya, saat ngobrol dengannya misalnya. Pasti pria itu yang selalu dibahas oleh Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata memang tak pernah memperkenalkannya pada Sakura, entah karena apa.

"Begitulah Sakura- _chan_ ," ucap Hinata tertunduk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, nanti tolong perkenalkan aku padanya yah! Sekalian aku bisa membantumu bicara padanya!"

Iris lavender itu tiba-tiba melebar, menatap _emerald_ di depannya tak percaya. Seketika Hinata terdiam, mungkin saja temannya itu memang bisa membantunya bicara pada pria itu. Pasalnya Sakura pasti sudah tahu betul apa permasalahannya, Hinata memang punya penyakit malu yang sangat besar apalagi tentang bicara kepada seseorang yang ia sukai. Tak tahu harus bicara apa, senang atau sedih. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, _arigatou_ Sakura- _chan_." Hinata pun menundukkan tubuhnya dengan penuh hormat, ia tiba-tiba menyambar kedua tangan putih Sakura, dan langsung sungkem mendadak.

"Aduh~ hentikan Hinata, baiklah tapi ada syaratnya!" merasa risih ketika dilihat banyak orang, Sakura mendorong tangan Hinata pelan. Tak disangka Hinata bisa tersenyum lagi hanya dengan cara ini, Sakura pun mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan wajah Hinata bermaksud memberi syarat.

"Katakan saja Sakura- _chan_ , aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikanmu!" Hinata berucap sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa henti.

"Kau tidak boleh murung lagi, Ingat itu yah!"

Hinata pun agak terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura barusan, perlahan Hinata pun mengendurkan genggaman eratnya pada tangan putih milik temannya itu, dan seketika sebuah senyuman mengembang terlukis di wajah manis milik Hinata. yang dikatakan Sakura itu memang benar, sedari tadi ia memang terus-menerus murung. Bahkan di depan teman kesayangannya itu sendiri, ia harusnya sadar kalau ia mempunyai teman baik yang akan selalu menghiburnya kala ia sedang bersedih seperti saat ini.

Raut wajah kesedihan itu berubah manis kembali, akhirnya pelangi bisa muncul di hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata saat ia bersedih. Tanpa temannya itu, pasti ia takkan bisa lagi menggerakkan sudut bibirnya dan takkan pernah menghargai hidupnya kembali.

Ya. Sejak kejadian itu dunia seakan tak mau menerimanya. ia merasa tak punya semangat lagi untuk hidup, semua itu berakibat kepada dirinya untuk segera mengakhiri semuanya, sehingga hidupnya pun menjadi hampa tanpa sedikit cahaya pun dalam hatinya yang tersisa. Sampai Hinata bertemu dengan orang itu dan Sakura yang telah sedikit memberikan kepercayannya kepada dirinya saat ini.

Ya ampun ia jadi teringat dengan pria itu lagi. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura agar tidak pernah mamperlihatkan wajah murung miliknya itu, dengan segera ia 'bangun' dari lamunannya dan mengusap cairan yang sempat keluar dari sepasang matanya yang meleleh menyusuri pipi halusnya itu. Lalu kembali tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Nah begitu, aku ingin melihat senyuman Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tak mau melihat dunia tanpa senyuman seorang Hinata Hyuuga!"

Sakura pun menyemangati Hinata yang membuatnya menjadi terharu, air mata jatuh tanpa diminta. Hinata pun kembali tersenyum dan mengusap kembali air mata itu, kini untuk apa ia bersedih. Kalau seorang teman menghiburnya hanya untuk mencegah agar wajah kesedihan itu muncul lagi.

"Sakura~!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan, suara seorang lelaki. Sakura dan Hinata pun sama-sama tersentak kaget dan ikut menengok ke sumber suara, ini benar-benar suara yang pastinya sangat Sakura kenali. Iris lavender dan _emerald_ itu pun secara bersamaan melebar kala mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. terlihat seorang lelaki berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, beriris oniks dan bersurai _dark blue_ dengan rambut belakang mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi. Meneriaki nama gadis yang mirip dengan bunga kebangsaan jepang itu.

"O- _oniichan_?"

Hinata dan Sakura pun saling bertatap. Mempertanyakan apa yang pasti selanjutnya akan terjadi, terlihat lelaki yang memakai jas hitam tadi berwajah sangat marah. Sepertinya lelaki ini memang mencari gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Hinata tampak bingung, seakan mempertanyakan siapa laki-laki di hadapan mereka ini.

Sakura membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Hinata masih bengong menatapnya, dengan geramnya tiba-tiba lelaki ini menyambar lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya secara paksa untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Lelaki ini pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan miliknya. Merasa lengannya kesakitan, Akhirnya Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku, _nii-chan_!" Sakura pun memberontak, akhirnya lengannya bisa bebas dari cengkeraman lengan sang kakak yang tentunya lebih besar dan kuat tenaganya. Melihat sang adik melawan, ia pun langsung membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan wajah si adik.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, jangan pernah ke sini lagi!"

Belum sempat Sakura melayangkan protes, kakaknya sudah kembali menyeretnya. Memaksa si adik untuk berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri terdiam di sana, sehingga langkahnya pun tertatih-tatih mengikuti langkah kaki kakaknya di depan ini. Sakura kini tak bisa memberontak, langkahnya sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat Hinata berada.

"Hinata~!"

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Hinata pun akhirnya duduk tertunduk, memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menyaksikannya sedih, kini Sakura sudah lenyap dari penglihatan Hinata yang menatapnya. Sakura dan kakaknya telah meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah itu dan sedang menaiki tangga, Sakura pun mau tak mau mengikuti kakaknya yang sedang ia tatap dengan kesal. Kakaknya yang sesaat meliriknya pun tak menggubris tatapannya itu. Tak peduli mau bagaimana adiknya kesal padanya, yang penting ia bisa membawa Sakura keluar stasiun.

Sungguh hari yang tidak bagus bagi Hinata, temannya meninggalkannya. Kini ia kembali sendiri dalam kesedihan abadi di dalam hatinya, lavender itu pun kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang seakan tak peduli dengan dirinya yang kini menangis kencang, mau apa saja yang ia lakukan, semua orang pasti tak akan pernah melihatnya apalagi mempedulikannya.

Kini ia masih terduduk sambil menangis sesenggukan, sampai sebuah suara cempreng mengejutkannya. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya betapa terkejutnya ia sekarang, seseorang bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis di pipi itu sedang berlari mengejar _shinkansen_. Benar saja kalau ia terlambat.

"Maaf! Permisi~" ucapnya kala ia tak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang di sekitarnya, ia seperti sedang terburu-buru sekali. Dengan konyolnya suaranya yang cempreng itu terus meramaikan suasana stasiun di sana, tentu saja ia kini jadi pusat perhatian semua orang di sana. apalagi kini _shinkansen_ nya akan segera lewat. Tentu saja gerombolan orang akan memenuhi pinggir rel.

Hinata pun segera berdiri sampai-sampai ia harus mengangkat kedua tumitnya hanya untuk mencari orang yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu. Sebuah senyuman pun mengambang di wajah polosnya, berharap melihat sosok yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan selama hidupnya. Tapi tak kunjung terlihat, suasana di sana sangat ramai.

Hingga kereta pun akhirnya datang dengan cepatnya. meniup semua orang yang ada di sana. Ketika kereta itu berhenti, penumpang pun berhamburan keluar dengan tertibnya. Tentu saja ini menjadi sangat ramai, Hinata pun semakin kesulitan. Lalu baru masuklah penumpang selanjutnya, hingga kemudian _shinkansen_ itu pun melengos pergi tanpa menyisakan orang di sekitarnya, termasuk orang itu.

"Kenapa ia terburu-buru sekali?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Nii-chan_ jahat, Aku'kan sedang bicara dengan Hinata!"

Teriakannya ternyata tak akan pernah mempengaruhi kakaknya, kakaknya sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menyeretnya. Merasa tak dipedulikan, Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan berhasil, ia pun sesaat menatap kakaknya, menunggu penjelasan.

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi!"

Sakura tersentak kaget, ditatapnya wajah sang kakak seakan melihat segala kejelasan dari raut wajahnya. Semetara kakaknya hanya menatap objek lain daripada menatap wajah adiknya yang dapat membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Ke-kenapa?!"

Keheningan, itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura. Walaupun pipi adiknya itu sudah basah akan air mata, dirinya memang takkan pernah peduli. Sampai-sampai sesuatu bergetar dari saku celananya, karena sudah tahu apa itu. Dengan cepat ia meraih sumber getaran yang tersimpan di sakunya.

" _Moshi-moshi_!~" ucap orang di seberang sana.

"Dokter? Apa kau sudah datang?" tanyanya pada orang yang menelponnya barusan, yang tentu saja sangat ia kenali dari suara khasnya.

" _Belum, Uchiha-san. Aku sedang ada di perjalanan!"_ pria di seberang sana pun agak menaikkan nada bicaranya, karena berada di tempat yang cukup ramai agar terdengar. Padahal di sini sang penerima telepon sedang menjauhkan Hpnya dari telinga.

"Oh, mau aku jemput?" tawar pria bermarga Uchiha ini kepada seseorang di seberang sana, tanpa sadar ia sedang mengabaikan sang adik yang sedang menangis kencang. Sehingga membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

" _Tidak terima kasih, aku sedang naik kereta!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **Bagaimana? gaje-kan? ini fic NH pertama saya, lanjut atau tidak? keep or delete?**_

 _ **Dan saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada senpai dan teman-teman yang sudah ngasih kritik dan saran juga yang udah ngereview fic-fic saya sebelumnya! :') semoga kalian sukses selalu yah!**_

 _ **Dan saya juga sadar betul kalau fic saya masih banyak sekali kekurangan, mohon kritik dan saran di kotak reviewnya yah! jgn lupa tinggalkan jejak (^W^)**_


	2. The Truth

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NARUTO PUNYANYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **Title:**_ _ **I'm Fine.**_

 _ **Author: Kimoto**_ _ **Yuuhi.**_

 _ **Rated**_ _ **: T.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC,AU,**_ _ **Typo(s)**_ _ **,**_ _ **EYD kacau, Alur kecepetan, dan gejala lainnya.**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _ **Romance, Friendship.**_

 _ **Pair: NaruHina.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: "The Truth"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading! \^W^!/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu nona!"

Teriakkannya memecah lamunan sang gadis, maniknya yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan cairan bening itu kini sedang terkonsentrasi menatap safir di depannya ini. Ditatapnya dengan penuh keheranan sang pria yang tentu saja akan menghancurkan segala niatnya selama ini yang ia terus pendam dalam hati.

"Minggirlah tuan! Aku tak mau kau berurusan denganku," usirnya dengan sopan. Jujur saja gadis yang sedang berdiri pasrah di tengah rel kereta super cepat di jepang itu sungguh memandang pria berhelai pirang dengan nyamannya, manik safirnya sungguh membuatnya tenggelam dalam kehangatan.

Lelaki bersurai pirang ini tak menghiraukan ucapan lembutnya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya agar bisa mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Sehingga ia pun bisa menatap wajah cantik si gadis yang masih saja ngotot berdiri di tempat bunuh diri paling populer di jepang.

"Aku beri tahu satu hal padamu, yang ingin kau lakukan itu takkan berguna!"

Teriakkannya menggema di telinga si gadis, wajah kekhawatiran tampak jelas terpampang di wajah berkulit _tan_ nya. Betul-betul aneh, padahal dirinya yakin sekali ia telah memilih tempat yang paling sepi. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki yang entah siapa namanya datang dan peduli padanya.

 _Drrtttt…_

Tiba-tiba saja suara getaran menjalar di rel _shinkansen_ tempat kakinya berpijak. Manik sang gadis pun melebar mendengarnya, ia sempat agak kaget dan tak percaya bahwa sekarang dalam detik ini, segala perjuangannya dengan segera akan berhenti di detik ini juga, sepertinya ia akan tetap dalam pendiriannya dan mengacuhkan si pria di sebelahnya ini.

"A-apa?" pria berklan Uzumaki ini membuka mulutnya kala pendengarannya jelas-jelas menangkap dan mengartikan bahwa dengan segera kereta akan lewat dan tentu saja itu akan menghantam tubuh sang gadis bahkan sampai bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kurasa kau harus cepat pergi, itu saja."

Ia menunduk pasrah, ia rentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar seakan menyambut dengan gembira kematiannya. Namun sang pria yang sedari tadi diam mematung di sebelahnya, kini mulai bergerak menarik lengan putihnya agar segera membatalkan rencana busuknya itu. Si gadis tetap tak menyerah, ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan genggaman sang pria yang kini semakin erat menarik lengannya.

"Akh, lepaskan aku! Apa kau tidak lihat tuan, hidupku tak lagi berguna!" bentaknya keras, ia berhasil membuat pria misterius itu mundur selangkah. Tapi sekali lagi, pria berjas putih ini tak menyerah.

"Aku memang tidak tahu seberapa besar masalah yang engkau hadapi, tapi bukankah lebih enak jika kau tidak bunuh diri di sini! Apa kau tidak tahu, keluargamu akan bertanggung jawab atas semua kerusakan perjalanan kereta akibat ulahmu!"

Tak disangka, pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi omongannya benar juga. pemerintah baru saja mengeluarkan peraturan bahwa siapapun yang bunuh diri di rel kereta, Keluarga dari sang mayat akan sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang ada. apakah gadis ini benar-benar telah berpikir dua kali? Atau segala masalah yang ia hadapi kini telah membekukan pikirannya? Ucapan pria ini benar-benar membuat mulutnya terkunci dan sukses mematung, tentu saja setelah hidupnya selesai. Masalah juga takkan hilang, malah akan berpindah ke keluarga tercintanya.

Pria ini lalu memajukan kakinya sedikit, pasalnya tentu saja ia sendiri juga tidak mau mati bersama gadis ini. Ditatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan paras cantik nan polos milik sang gadis yang kini sedang tertunduk, ya ampun! Masalah apa yang tega membuat gadis polos ini merelakan hidupnya? Eh, apa yang ada dipikirannya sih! Tentu saja sebentar lagi kereta akan segera lewat, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau ini akan menghilangkan nyawanya bersama si gadis.

Tiba-tiba, mobil hitam yang ia kendarai dan diparkirkan tak jauh dari seberang sana, kaca pintunya terbuka dan memunculkan kepala laki-laki berambut _dark blue_. Lelaki itu menatap keheranan mereka berdua, pasalnya terlihat olehnya, tak jauh di depan mereka kereta super cepat sedang melaju dengan kencangnya. Gila! Itulah kira-kira umpatan yang ada di pikiran pria bermata oniks ini pada temannya di seberang sana, perjalanan mereka terhenti karena gadis yang ingin bunuh diri? Ayolah, itu sudah biasa.

"DOKTER!"

Teriaknya kencang dari sana, seakan memberi isyarat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera datang kepada mereka. lelaki ini tentu takkan diam, ia pun membuka pintu mobil yang ada di sampingnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari dengan cepat menghampiri sahabatnya.

 _ **Brumm…**_

Lelaki safir ini pun menganga ketika tak jauh di pelupuk matanya sedang melaju dengan kencang kereta itu ke arahnya dan gadis itu. Sadar tak ada waktu lagi untuk meladeni keras kepalanya si gadis, ia pun dengan kencang mengenggam tangan putihnya sehingga gadis ini pun terperanjat kaget.

"Eh..!"

"Dengar nona, dengan sepenuh hati kumohon pulanglah! Temui keluargamu dan bicara baik-baik padanya apapun dan sebesar apa masalahmu, aku yakin semua hidup yang penuh penderitaan ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia, parcayalah!" ucapnya dengan cepat dan panjang lebar.

Manik si gadis ini antusias menatapnya, ia tak percaya dunia yang kejam ini masih saja menyisahkan orang yang peduli padanya. Ia pun memejamkan mata seakan berpikir apakah dia harus percaya padanya atau menyerah pada takdir?

"DOKTER!" sementara si laki-laki ini pun sudah hampir dekat dengan keberadaan mereka berdua.

Sang lelaki bermata safir dengan rambut pirang ini pun tersenyum lebar dengan penuh kepercayaan di tatapannya. Ya tuhan kenapa dengan bersamanya ia tampak begitu nyaman, tangan putihnya tampak bergetar senada dengan detak jantungnya.

" _ **TINN..!"**_

"Aku percaya padamu tuan."

Kereta itu pun sudah dekat di hadapan mereka, si gadis tersenyum ke arahnya dan dengan mantap ia menggengam tangan berkulit _tan_ miliknya itu dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlalu dari rel itu.

" _ **TINN!"**_

"DOKTER!"

Ternyata takdir berkata lain. Lelaki yang rambutnya mencuat ke atas itu tiba-tiba memeluk sahabatnya dengan kencang dari belakang dan berusaha melemparkan tubuh mereka ke samping rel agar terhindar dari kereta api itu, naas genggamannya terlepas dari tangan putih si gadis. Sehingga dengan kata lain, tubuh si gadis itu akan terhempas oleh kereta di depannya.

"TIDAK!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tidak!"

Teriakkan konyolnya tadi sungguh menghancurkan keheningan di sana, orang-orang di sekitarnya pun sontak menoleh padanya dengan tatapan membunuh. Bikin orang kaget saja! Dirinya benar-benar merusak pagi yang indah ini dengan mimpinya itu.

"Sial, bisa-bisanya aku ketiduran. Ini pasti gara-gara aku begadang tadi malam."

Sadar jadi pusat perhatian, dokter dengan _nametag_ Naruto ini hanya melemparkan cengiran kuda versinya. Sehingga penumpang kereta itu pun kini bisa beralih ke urusan masing-masing.

 **~0~0~**

Gadis berambut _pink_ menatap bosan pemandangan jalan dari balik kaca mobilnya, pohon-pohon yang seolah-olah datang padanya itu benar-benar tidak memecah lamunannya. Ia pun mengabaikan sang kakak di depannya yang sedang menyetir itu.

Bahkan ia tak sadar sedri tadi kakaknya menatapnya dari spion, ternyata lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu membelah konsentrasinya menjadi dua. Antara memperhatikan si adik, dan fokus menyetir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dari perjalanan, sampai di rumah sakit pun ternyata tatapannya masih tak berubah. masih kosong dan tampak tak bersemangat. Manik _emerald_ nya terus bergulir melihat sampai kapan dua laki-laki di depannya ini mengobrol dengan panjangnya sedari tadi.

"Jadi Uchiha- _san_ , obat Sakura akan aku tambah."

"APA!" kedua bola matanya pun membulat, tak disangka ia akan berteriak sekencang ini hanya karena obat.

Tentu saja yang namanya Haruno Sakura sudah tak asing lagi dengan obat, tentu setiap hari dia meminumnya, dengan terpaksa pastinya. Tapi oh tuhan! Ditambah? Minum tiga pil obat tiga kali sehari saja sudah membuatnya hampir muntah, apalagi ditambah! Lebih baik ia lebih cepat mati saja.

Benar, kehidupannya sebagai seorang penderita kanker hati memang menyebalkan. Ia didiagnosa sejak umurnya 16 tahun, itu berarti sudah tiga tahun ia terbiasa dengan minum obat barbagai macam warna dan bentuk juga pemeriksaan yang tentunya harus ia jalani secara berkala.

"Jadi teruskan saja obatnya sampai aku mati, atau bagaimana?" lanjutnya dengan dingin.

"Sakura, jaga ucapanmu!" kakaknya yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya pun membentak dengan kerasnya, Sakura tak menjawab ia malah cuek melipat lengan dan bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit berbungkus kain biru itu.

"Hehe, tak apa Uchiha- _san_. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura kok!"

Mungkin ini sudah setengah jam, atau lebih? Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan asyik dengan bahasan mereka. Walaupun yang sedang mereka bahas adalah tentang keadaan Sakura, tapi tetap saja membuat gadis ini tetap nyaman dengan lamunannya.

Kakaknya pun sesekali menoleh memperhatikan keadaan adiknya, akhirnya ia pun merasa iba dan prihatin akan kejadian berulang yang terus Sakura alami. Tentu saja tentang kebiasaan baru Sakura yang terus membuatnya khawatir, kini ia putuskan untuk bertanya pada dokter tentang masalahnya ini.

"Dokter, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, silahkan.." Jawab dokter ber _nametag_ Naruto itu tanpa melepas penglihatannya oleh setumpuk kertas yang sedang ia tuliskan sesuatu, bolpen yang ia genggam tak henti-hentinya menari di atas kertas.

"Belakangan ini, Sakura seringkali bicara sendiri."

Kedua bola matanya pun akhirnya bergulir menatap laki-laki di depannya yang sedang tertunduk ini, ia pun terdiam. Jujur saja, ia agak kaget kala mendengarnya. Tapi dengan professional, insting dokternya pun kala itu mulai bekerja.

"Tenang saja Uchiha- _san_ , itu depresi. wajar untuk anak yang-"

"Sebentar lagi mati, iya'kan?" Sakura pun memotong pembicaraannya, dengan sinisnya menatap punggung kakaknya yang duduk membelakanginya. Tentu saja ini semakin membuat sang kakak geram, kakaknya pun bangkit dari duduknya menghadap wajah dirinya.

"Aku sudah bilang'kan Sakura! Jangan-"

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku bohong! Iya'kan dokter, kau bilang sendiri kalau seminggu lagi aku tak mampu bertahan dengan kanker ini benar'kan?" ia pun berteriak hingga membuatnya lelah, sang dokter dan kakaknya pun menatap wajahnya dengan keheranan.

Itu semua benar, tapi anehnya dokter bernama Naruto ini tak sekalipun pernah bicara tentang hal ini pada Sakura. Ia hanya memberitahukannya pada Sasuke, kakak Sakura. Itu pun secara diam-diam, takut ketahuan oleh Sakura dan membuatnya depresi. Maka dari itu adalah hal yang aneh jika Sakura mengetahui ini.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke pun membentaknya yang membuat bola mata _emerald_ di sana kembali berkaca-kaca dan siap menitihkan air mata.

"Kau salah Sakura."

Sasuke dan adiknya sama-sama moneleh ke arah sumber suara, terlihat sang dokter tersenyum dengan percaya diri ke arah mereka. hal ini tentu membuat keduanya kebingungan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" ucap Sakura tergagap sambil menyeka air mata yang sempat menetes itu.

"Tim kami baru saja menemukan perkembangan baru, bahwa tak ada pertumbuhan kanker di sana." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam selembar kertas lebar dengan gambar rontgen di sana.

"Apa?" Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya tak percaya, berbeda dengan Sakura yang terdiam akibat ucapan dokternya itu.

"Itu artinya, ada kesempatanmu untuk sembuh."

Sakura tentu saja kaget, ia pun menutup wajah putihnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya seakan bersyukur. Tak percaya dengan hal ini, air matanya jatuh tanpa diminta. Kakaknya pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda keheranan. biasanya dokter akan memberitahukannya terlebih dulu tentang kabar Sakura. Tapi sekarang ia baru tahu.

"Oh ya tuhan, terima kasih dokter." Sakura pun kembali menyeka air matanya, tapi kali ini tanda bahagia!

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai tanda terima kasih, kau mulai sekarang lebih semangat untuk hidup dan kembali beristirahat di ruanganmu?"

"I-iya!" ia masih sesenggukan dan kemudian mengangguk.

Tak lama kedua orang suster pun menghampirinya kala ia mulai berdiri, bermaksud untuk menuntun Sakura ke kamarnya. Tapi langsung saja Sakura menolaknya. "Um. Maaf aku bisa sendiri," jadilah Sakura berjalan dengan di belakangnya berbaris dua orang suster.

"Dokter, kau tidak memberi tahuku!" ucapnya membuka pembicaraan saat Sakura mulai keluar ruang pemeriksaan dokter tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tadi baru saja ingin memberi tahukannya."

"Kalau begitu syukurlah."

~0~0~

Hari berganti malam, suasana rumah sakit Konoha sudah mulai sepi. Mungkin hanya tersisa pasien yang memang diopname dan suster-suster yang sedang berjaga. Malam ini Sasuke berencana pulang ke rumah daripada menginap di rumah sakit lagi, ia juga yakin kalau Sakura pasti tak keberatan bila di sampingnya tak ada kakaknya.

Sasuke mulai memasuki mobilnya yang ia parkirkan di _basement_. Jujur saja keadaan hatinya kini sedang senang mendengar kabar bahwa tak ada lagi pertumbuhan tumor yang bersarang di hati adiknya.

Sasuke sudah keluar dari _basement_ tak jauh dari sana, ia melihat seorang laki-laki berjas putih dengan rambut pirangnya berdiri sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tahu siapa di sana, ia langsung meminggirkan mobil ke arahnya

"Lho, Uchiha- _san_ " ucapnya sambil tersenyum kala melihat laki-laki berambut _darkblue_ itu di balik kaca mobil.

"Dokter, Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Aku baru saja ingin pulang."

"Masuklah ke mobilku, biar aku antar," tawarnya sambil membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya seakan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku lebih baik naik kereta saja," tolaknya sambil menutup kembali pintu mobil yang dipersilahkan untuknya dan kemudian senyum sekilas.

"Kau yakin?"

" Ya, aku biasa naik kereta. Entah kalau aku naik kereta seperti ada yang menjagaku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum menatap langit malam yang indah bertabur bintang di sana.

Sasuke sempat terdiam, tak mengerti maksud ucapan sahabat sekaligus dokter pribadi adiknya selama tiga tahun itu. Tapi akhirnya ia kembali mempunyai ide bagus saat terdiam tadi, ia pun membuka lagi pintu mobil sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuantar sampai stasiun."

Sasuke pun tersenyum ke arahnya yang membuat Naruto sang dokter, tampak terdiam memegang dagu seakan berpikir menatap langit. Tak lama ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas, dengan segera ia masuk dan berterima kasih.

~0~0~

Sesampainya di stasiun, Sasuke pun mengantar sampai depan pintu masuk. Dokter pun keluar mobil dan membungkukan badannya berterima kasih dengan tersenyum hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang dibalas oleh deheman sang sahabat.

"Terima kasih Uchiha-san,"

"Hn, lain kali panggil saja aku Sasuke."

Sang dokter pun mulai memasuki stasiun sampai perlahan di penglihatannya pun sudah tidak ada, merasa cukup aman ia pun akhirnya juga masuk seakan mengikuti langkahnya. Entah apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Akhirnya, aku takkan membiarkanmu!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

~0~0~

Akhirnya sang surya pun kembali tampak, dengan disambut ceria oleh kicauan burung di sekitar stasiun yang menambah keramaian. Dan seperti biasa berdirinya gadis berambut _indigo_ di ruang bawah tanah sana, tapi sepertinya hari ini ia tampak aneh sekali. Digenggamnya secarik kertas dan dibacanya dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan dekati adikku lagi? Apa maksudnya?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **^To Be Continued^**_

* * *

HUWEE T.T saya tau betapa keterlaluannya diriku ini hiks' maaf kalo lama update, aku tadinya Cuma iseng publish fic gaje bin alay ini :3 tapi ya ampun syukurlah kalo ada yang dukung dan yang beri saran :') pokoknya kalian itu luar biasa! Pokonya sukses selalu buat kalian!

Dan, ternyata update fic di sela kesibukan itu susahnya :( saya benar-benar memuji para senpai di sini yang selalu rajin update fic demi para fansnya :'( walaupun kadang ada yang lama, dulu pas saya jadi reader daku suka kesel sama author yang lama update, ternyata memang susah ya ampun ;"( haha xD sekali lagi aku memuji para senpai di sini!

 _ **Thanks To:**_

 _ **-Hinaekoi-**_

 _ **-rena27-**_

 _ **-Fionna-**_

 _ **(Arigatou :) ini sudah lanjut berkat dukunganmu! Terima kasih sudah mampir, chap 2 apakah sudah terjawab)**_

 _ **-NHL345-**_

 _ **(Arigatou udah mampir :)yaps, dokternya bener Naruto! Dan masalah Sasuke ngelarang saku buat ketemu Hinata apa sudah terjawab? Okeh, aku ngerti deskripsinya emang panjang :'( maaf kalo agak bosen pas bacanya, saranmu ngebantu banget xD Aww! Makasih Huwee, tapi ada alasan aku panjangin deskripsinya, next chap deh aku kasih tau :3)**_

 _ **-Ayuha-chaan-**_

 _ **-Byakugan no Hime-**_

 _ **-Virgo Shaka Mia-**_

 _ **-Azu-chan NaruHina-**_

 _ **-Watanabe Niko-**_

 _ **-Alicia Uchiha-**_

 _ **-Rhein98-**_

Yang punya akun sudahku balas dari pm YAH! Hayoo~ sudah cek inbox masing-masing belum?

OKeh, tak henti-hentinya daku bilang, ficku masih gaje dan alay masih membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari kalian! Makasih yang udah dukung x'D semoga kalian sukses!

Sampai ketemu di chap depan!


End file.
